And Love Dares You to Change
by jesuislacamera
Summary: Oneshot. Eric/Sookie. No real spoilers for the books. "She still genuinely can’t understand how despite a full millennia on Earth her lover considers a Malibu beach house a ‘simple’ token of his affection..."


_I don't own any the Southern Vampire Mysteries Universe nor any of the characters. I just like to borrow them and place them in situations for my own twisted amusement. Don't sue me please. It'd be a waste of your time as all i own is my bed and my facebook page. =]_

_AN: This was posted to my LJ save_the_empty a couple of days ago so if you've already read this, it hasn't been plagurised. This is and will remain a one-shot. However i may write more in the same universe._

_No real spoilers for the series._

**And love dares you to change**

Sookie Stackhouse is notoriously independent.

Eric prefers to call her ability to make her own decisions 'stubborn' and that particular word is often decorated with words too rude for a true Southern Belle to repeat and drenched in a frustrated tone of voice; particularly in the wake her rejecting another 'simple' token of affection from her Viking lover.

_She still genuinely can't understand how despite a full millennia on Earth her lover considers a Malibu beach house a **'simple' **token of his affection._

Yet when her beloved second hand Malibu died an undignified death just ten yards from her driveway, Sookie sucked in her pride and allowed Eric free reign on purchasing her a new vehicle. She had felt his longing to buy her a new car and had caught so many glimpses of how he intended to convince her to let him do so in the space of the few seconds it took to relay the news of her lack of transportation, that it'd actually given her a headache.

Her announcement had shocked her bonded so much that he'd dropped an unopened bottle of True Blood on the floor of his office. She had been so proud of eliciting such a response from Eric that relinquishing control had actually felt empowering for a couple seconds (_vampires aren't known for clumsiness after all_) and had even agreed to allow him to fully customise the car until it met his satisfaction.

_**Sookie's feeling of empowerment quickly morphed into annoyance**_

For three whole weeks Eric "lived", sucked and unnecessarily breathed cars.

At first it been cute to see the intimidating, almighty, all=powerful Sheriff of Area 5 so giddy and happy that he could almost skip but when her boyfriend had begun rejecting shower sex in favour of reading _'The Which Car Guide_' the situation quickly deteriorated to having zero cuteness. It got to the point that she'd return home from work to find her Viking glued to old episodes of _Pimp My Ride_.

Pam, Eric's vampire child, found the situation a constant source of humour. In fact, Pam claimed that she had extracted enough material from their situation to fuel the basis of a three hour comedy showcase. Her vampire friend had even offered to throw her a 'New Car Shower' until Sookie stamped out that idea on the basis that enough money was being spent on the car already. She instead had settled for girls' movie night with automobile movies like _Herbie_, _Grease_, _The Fast and the Furious_ and Pam's personal favourite Disney/Pixar's _Cars_.

When the cranberry coloured 2010 CTS Luxury Sedan Cadillac appeared in her driveway with the custom license plate _SBelle1_, Sookie had found herself excited and relieved to receive her gift knowing that now Eric's obsessive behaviour would now cease. She was so excited that she refused to try and make an invoice of the car's many features including bullet-proof windows, run-flat tires and an emergency fresh-air system – it had taken a lot of will power but she'd managed it. Eric had run off a list of the car's benefits and luxury features but all Sookie could focus on was how pretty the car was and the fact that her seat was equipped with an in-built massager. She was so enamoured with her "gorgeous baby" that she even accepted the matching Chanel bag he'd sneakily bought her under the pretence that it "matched your new car" without a fuss.

_Needless to say, when Eric arrived at the house a week later with a new stainless steel fridge in tow, Sookie kicked up a storm to rival Hurricane Katrina._

_=]_

**The End**

**Please read and review. All feedback welcome. Yay or Nay?**


End file.
